LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P2/Transcript
(Xylia is seen looking at a few photos of the heroes on a shelf) Xylia: *Smile* (Xylia looks at a picture of Omega and his family) Xylia: Cute. (Xylia's eyes trail to a picture of Jack and Erin on their wedding day) Xylia:.......... (Xylia looks at the photo before she starts hearing Avalos's voice) Avalos: *Voice* You don't understand it Xylia. I'm doing this for us! This is all for the greater good! Xylia: No.... Avalos: *Voice* Why must you be so blind by your nature? Life can't overpopulate! It needs checked! Xylia: No! Avalos: *Voice* I'll purge this universe myself! Xylia: NOOO!!!! (Xylia slams her fist on a nearby table, breaking it in two) Xylia: *Panting* (Slimer is seen walking by until she sees Xylia) Slimer: Xylia?? Xylia: ! *Turns to SLimer* ….. SLimer: y...You okay? Xylia:....*Sigh*....Y-Yeah. I'm okay... Slimer: You....sure? Xylia: Yes. Just....some old memories coming back to fight... Slimer: Oh. Xylia:.... Slimer: Y-... You want a massage? Xylia: I'll take anything. Just.....I need a break. Slimer: O-.....Okay. Xylia: Thanks. (Xylia sits down on the couch as Slimer walks over) Xylia:...... (Slimer puts her hands on Xylia's shoulders and gently massages them) Slimer:..... Xylia: Slimer. Slimer: Y-Yeah? Xylia: What would you do if you were forced to ditch someone for doing wrong, hoping they'd change.....but they come back only seeking to fulfill that goal tenfold? Slimer: …. Um..... I uh...… I-I don't know. Xylia: Well, that's the situation I'm in right now... Slimer:......Is it....about Avalos? Xylia:.....Yes. Slimer: I-I see.. Xylia:.... Slimer: H-Hey. If you don't mind... What made you two... You know... Get together? Xylia: Well, back then, it was our goals. I wanted to create life, and Avalos suggested being the one to make sure I didn't go crazy with it. Slimer: Oh. Xylia: Yeah. With that, we basically clicked after awhile and fell in love. He complimented my skill, my powers and.....Heh, well my appearance obviously. Slimer: Heh. Who wouldn't be crazy about your appearance? I bet you had tons of gods want you as they're wife. Xylia: Trust me, I did. *Sigh* But back then, Avalos was the one for me. Slimer: I see. Xylia: Yeah. We did everything together. And while I hated seeing him do his job to all those innocent lives, I knew back then that it was for the greater good. Slimer: It really did sound like everything was going great. Xylia: Yeah. At until... Slimer: Till what? Xylia:.....*Sigh* His power got the better of him... Slimer: His power? Xylia: Yeah. Despite his initial use of it, that power he possessed was enough for anyone to go mad with it. To destroy things that didn't deserve destruction. Slimer:.... Xylia: He kept his sanity with it for awhile. Until......He just embraced his power's evil one day. (Xylia leans her head back) Xylia: Its as the old saying goes. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Slimer: Wow. I-I'm sorry... Xylia: Don't be. It was a long time ago. Slimer: Okay... Xylia:..... Slimer: S-So, do you want me to massage anything else? Xylia: My feet do hurt a little bit... Slimer: No problem. (Slimer moves over in front of Xylia and starts to massage her feet) Xylia: *Sighs with relief* Thanks. Slimer: I'm glad to help out. (Ivy then enters the room) Ivy: Hey mo- ??? Uhhh, what's going on?? Xylia: Oh. Hey Ivy. Ivy:.... Xylia: Don't worry about Slimy. I asked her to do this. Ivy: R-Really?? Xylia: Yeah. Ivy: Uhhh, okay then. Slimer: Don't worry Ivy, I'm doing this simply to help her feel better. Nothing more. Ivy: Okay. I was just wondering. She hasn't really done this with me around before. Xylia: Yeah I just....had a little episode was all. Ivy: What?? (Ivy runs to Xylia's side) Ivy: Are you okay!? Xylia: Y-Yes I'm fine Ivy. I just... Well... (Ivy notices the table) Ivy:..... You broke the table??? Xylia: Y-Yeah.... Ivy: Oh man are you sure you're okay!? Xylia: I'm fine Ivy. I just...had some old memories come up. Ivy:..... Slimer: I-If you want Ivy, you can go find her something to eat. I'm sure she's hungry! Xylia: Yeah... Ivy: Okay! (Ivy runs off to get Xylia food) Xylia:..... Slimer: She really cares about you huh? Xylia: Yeah... She does... *Thinking* Hopefully Avalos won't find out about her... Otherwise... Slimer: Well that's good! Xylia: Sure is... Slimer: *Smile* Xylia: So, how're the babies? Slimer: Oh amazing! They are so adorable and such good little scamps! Not to mention they love the others! Xylia: That's good to hear. Thought of any names? Slimer: Not yet. Though I think I'm just gonna keep Blue as Blue. Erin seems to like that name. Xylia: Nice. Well, I'm sure the others will click eventually. Slimer: Yeah! Xylia: *Smile* (Ivy returns with some food) Ivy: Okay! I got some of your favorite Xylia! Xylia: Alright Ivy! Ivy: *Smile* (Ivy brings the food over. Alex and Erin are seen looking into the room) Alex:.... Erin:.... (The two walk away) Alex: Hmmm.... Erin: You worried too? Alex: Kinda. Xylia seems a bit....distressed lately. Erin: Well, her evil ex is back you know. Alex: Yeah but....She seems more worried than usual. Erin: She does have a lot to protect now. The Multiverse, her nature.....Ivy. Alex: Yeah... Avalos doesn't know about Ivy. But if he finds out... Erin: He'll hunt her. Hurt her. All to get to Xylia. Alex: Yeah. If Avalos is out to get back at Xylia like we think, he'll use everything just to get her. Erin: Definitely. We need to be careful. Alex: Right. (The two nod and walk off. While Xylia is treated by Slimer and Ivy, a Doom Seeker is seen looking in through the window as its eyes glow. Avalos is then seen in his realm watching the Doom Seeker's vision) Avalos: Hmph. So, my old flame has allied herself with these "heroes" eh? Interesting. (Avalos makes the Doom Seeker focus on Ivy who's seen hugging Xylia) Avalos: Hmmmm. And who might this be? (Ivy lets go of Xylia who pats her on the head) Avalos:..... (Avalos cuts the vision off as the Doom Seeker is seen running off) Avalos: I don't know what you've been up to Xylia. But remember, I will reunite with you whether you like it or not. (Avalos's eyes glow) Avalos: That. Is a promise. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts